FuN aNd GaMeS
Chapter 1: The First Encounter (Before I start, I just want to say this is my first pasta.) It was a boring day, so I decided to play Roblox. I logged into my account, and joined Phantom Forces. After a couple rounds, I thought I was going to quit after the next round, but then a player joined. He walked up to me at the beginning of the round, when I was pulling out my pistol. He was strange, because instead of a default smily face, he had a weird grin that didn't exist on Roblox on his face. His skin was solid black, and he didn't have anything in his hand, and in Phantom Forces, you always have something in your hand, except when spotting an enemy. He was idle, not doing anything. I shot him in the head, but I died instead. I left the game, creeped out. I decided to play Skywars. I got my Obsidian gear and spawned on my island. The player spawned on my island with me. I looked at his username and it was SM1L3. Then I noticed his healthbar. It was empty, like he was dead. Nobody had even attacked other people yet. Then he pulled out a sword. It looked like a Darkheart, but it was weird and glitched. It was also longer than a Darkheart, and wider. He swung the sword once, and everybody except for him died. Instead of the Oof/Uhhh death sound, The whole time we were dead was an ear-hurtingly high pitched static noise. At least, that happened to me. Chapter 2: Things Get Weirder The next day, my friend CaptainR109 was online, so we played Jailbreak together. When we were on the third floor of the Jewelry Store, SM1L3 joined. I didn't notice until we escaped. There were cops everywhere on the roof. I chatted: "Campers." And I got my shotgun. Then SM1L3 teleported to the roof. He had no packages, When he was idle, his arms and legs glitched around his torso. Then he got his Darkheart thing from Skywars and killed all the cops with one swing, not even hitting any of them. Then their bodies reformed with no packages, solid black skin, and a white default face with white glowing eyes. They also had nothing on them whatsoever. Me and Captain had gotten off the roof at that time, and he chatted "Shin, let's get out of here.' (My roblox username is ShinGojiFan08, if you see me, give me your thoughts if you see me.) I chatted "Good idea m8." Then we were, and everybody else in the server, were transported to a game called 'Fun and Games.' There was a brick hallway, Captain and I were walking through in the middle of the group of people. Then there was a deep hole, with a red glow coming from no source. We all fell down, since there was a conveyor. Then there was the skins of all those cops that SM1L3 had infected or whatever, and also skins that I hadn't seen. They all had spikes through their hearts, and were hanging from the spikes 10 studs above the ground of the new hallway, with a deeper red glow. There was a red puddle underneath each body. A player named XxQuickScopa9090xX chatted "Come near one of the deads it's weird." I went close to a dead skin and there was a flatline sound. I saw a sign saying 'Passage of the Dead' There was another hallway that I noticed. It had a white glow. I chatted "Guys, I found another hallway." They followed me, most likely out of curiosity, and we walked in. These skins were on the gound, but sweating and with high heartbeats, indicating fear, most likely. They also had faces of terror. As we advanced, we saw the skins of the people with us, including me and Captain. As we advanced, the faces got calmer, the sweat decreased, and the heartbeats calmed as well. Chapter 3: The Final Encounter # The sign in this passage said 'Passage of the Living'. Then SM1L3 faded into view with a whole army of zombie things, all named 01000100 01000101 01000001 01000100. They equipped black knives, and ran at us. We ran away into a large stone room with a throne on it. Red glowing vine things covered the ceiling and upper parts of the walls, and a few branched down lower. We walked around and my screen was starting to turn to static. A zombie creature popped up out of nowhere and almost stabbed me with a long knife. But just before it touched my avatar, it disappeared, then my game crashed and there was a black screen saying "WAKE UP"